


spontaneous

by astralgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Existing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, impulsive, spontaneous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgabriel/pseuds/astralgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The majority of the time, Gabriel is the impulsive one. Sometimes, though, Sam surprises them both...</p>
            </blockquote>





	spontaneous

90% of the time, Gabriel was the impulsive one in the relationship.

Gabriel was the one who insisted they went on a picnic to the Caribbean in the middle of a Wendigo hunt, and didn’t even wait for an answer. Gabriel was the one who interpreted “picnic basket” as an entire shop, stocked with every food in the world. Gabriel was the one who decided they should spend the afternoon building sand castles and scuba diving on a beach that was suddenly a lot closer than it was five minutes ago. Gabriel was the one who decided to invent a new species of fish whilst they swam through the reef because none of them were stupid looking enough. Gabriel was the one who named the new species of fish “Sam”.

Sam was the one who caught Gabriel off guard and knocked him over into the sand with a grin. Sam was the one who straddled Gabriel’s hips and pinned him to the ground with a devilish grin. Sam was the one who pressed their wet bodies together against the sea painted pink, orange and red.

Sometimes Sam would do something neither of them ever expected.

Gabriel loved those moments the most.


End file.
